A New Story, A New Beginning
by Avi of the Avalons
Summary: This story takes place twelve years after the events of the neutral ending to Undertale. After Frisk's departure so many years ago, a human has fallen into the underground once more, a young teenage girl named Francine Montague. What she finds is a realm of unimaginable, extraordinary things... but there's more to it than she knows. Based on an RP Story, Rated M for Later On.
1. Prologue: Farewell Frisk

**...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Huh?**

 **Hey, it's my old FanFiction account. Let's just take a look here and see what I used to write.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Oh this is all just straight up garbage. Look at this, NOTHING but Legend of Zelda stories. I mean, I love the series, but come on... half of these aren't even that well-written.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Where the hell did Vicky go, I wonder... it's been ages since I've heard from her... how am I gonna get back up to writing stories if I don't have my co-author?**

 **?: You're not alone, you know...**

 **Who are you?**

 **?: Such a pleasure to meet you. My name is Marsalea Stars. Miss Marsalea Stars. Although you can call me Missy Mars Stars. Or Mars. I prefer Mars.**

 **Nice to meet you, I guess... but why are you here?**

 **Mars: Because I have an idea for a story I'd like to run by you-**

 **I'm in.**

 **Mars: ...but you don't even know what it's about-**

 **I don't care. This account has been inactive for over a year and I want to get to writing again.**

 **Mars: Well, okay... you see, it's an Undertale Story-**

 **Undertale? Don't you think that's kinda overdone to death?**

 **Mars: Do you want all two of your fans to be disappointed at you for not making anything in over a year?**

 **...okay, you have a point. What's it about?**

 **Mars: I'll explain in the chapter one. For now, just upload the prologue.**

 **Got it. And hey... thanks.**

 **Mars: You can thank me when this story gets popular. :)**

* * *

 ** _A New Story, A New Beginning (Name Subject to Change)_**

Toriel sighed as the young human that she had come to love as one of her own left them behind to go back to her world. She waved at nothing for a couple moments before dropping her hand. "So... she's really gone... how unfortunate..."

Alphys sighed. "Sh-She'll Come back for u-us... maybe... r-right?"

Undyne huffed. "Who cares! Let the brat go! We'll find another way to get out... we still have those souls, we just need one more... we should've taken it from her before she bailed on us!" Clearly, one could tell the fish warrior was upset.

Asgore let out a deep sigh as the young human girl he had only just met walked away. "It... truly is a shame... we've only just met and yet... I can't help but feel sad at her leaving."

Mettaton held a tissue to his eye, sniffling. "Oh, if only Alphys installed tear ducts... then I could be properly sad at losing probably my most promising protégé. Farewell, darling."

Papyrus, not exactly soaking in the reality of the situation, treated her leaving as if it were another goodbye. "FAREWELL, HUMAN! HAVE FUN ON YOUR TRAVELS! MAKE SURE TO WRITE! OR CALL! WE CAN SHARE SECRETS! SUPER DUPER SECRETS! I'LL EVEN SHARE MY SPAGHETTI SECRETS! CALL ME! BYYYYYYE!"

Meanwhile, Papyrus looked over to his brother, whom uncharacteristically remained silent the entire time. "Sans? Are you okay?" Sans didn't even acknowledge him. His mind was already focused on something else that had stayed in the back of his skull. The time, things played out great. No violence from the human. Just how he liked it. However, he knew soon that something horrid would follow. Something terrible. Something that he had grown tired of reliving over and over again.

"SANS!" Papyrus called out, snapping his brother out of his thoughts.

He shook his head. "Uh... y-yeah bro?"

"You're oddly quiet. You haven't spouted a single pun since the human woke up. Is everything okay?"

He nodded, awkwardly but unconvincingly. "Yeah, bro. Everything's fine."

Papyrus kneeled down. "Is it about the human leaving?" Before his brother could even respond, Papyrus patted his shoulder and smiled. "Not to worry, dear brother! I'm positive the human will return in no time at all! And then we shall hang out like the best of friends once more!"

Sans chuckled half-heartedly. "Heheh... yeah." He closed his eyes. "Sorry, bro. I just miss her a ton..." He winked. "A _skele_ -ton!"

"SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANS!"

The others looked at the two and laughed some. All except Toriel. She sighed and shook her head, a few tears welling up in her eyes. "Goodbye... my child..."

* * *

Not too far off from the group, far enough not to be recognized instantly, a golden flower sat looking where the human he once battled with walked off. He let out a sigh. "Well... there she goes... farewell, Frisk."


	2. P1,Ch1: You Would Not Believe Your Eyes

**Okay, prologue done. So, what's the deal? Let me hear your thought process.**

 **Mars: Simple! This story is about a young girl named Frannie who falls down the hole in Mt. Ebbot to the underground.**

 **Let me guess... she meets Sans, they fall in love and make skele-babies, like every other story out there.**

 **Mars: ...I could hurt you so badly right now... there's more to it than love and _'skele-babies,'_ good sir. Frannie is a special girl-**

 **Like all the other OCs out there than are shipped with Sans? Let me guess, she's an expy of Frisk who has certain powers that make everyone love her in every way shape and form, she never does anything wrong, Sans falls in love with her immediately and wants to make skele-babies with her-**

 **Mars: Everything you're saying is just making me increasingly angry...**

 **It's a gift.**

 **Mars: Trust me, I know what I'm doing. Unlike certain people...**

 **Well, I suppose it's worth a shot. Nice to have you as a partner, Mars.**

 **Mars: You too... er... what's your name?**

 **Zehro. Zehro the Demon Assassin.**

 **Mars: ...you cannot be serious.**

 **But I am.**

 **Mars: We're changing that as soon as possible...**

* * *

 **Chapter One: You Would Not Believe Your Eyes...**

 _Twelve... years... later..._

It was a day like any other in the underground. Things were functioning, like normal. Things were running, like normal. Everything was... normal. The human named Frisk never did return. Eventually, her calls stopped altogether. The last they had ever heard from her was that she was getting married. Then that was it. Things were just dull, boring. Normal.

That is, until one fateful day...

A ripple of... power... presence... something, went through the underground, stirring everything up and making those, who were once working, stop and look towards where the ripple came from. The one way into this universe, but no way out... the beginning, of it all.

* * *

Hearing the strange noise, Asgore's ears perked up. For the past few days, he had been away from the Castle, taking a small break from being King of the Underground. Luckily, he was able to find a dog to temporarily take his place. And surprisingly... things ran smoothly. He was staying in the ruins with Toriel, for the time being. Over the years, the two had come to terms with each other and decided to give their relationship one last shot. He was over there enjoying some of her fresh, homemade butterscotch cinnamon pie, just like the old days.

But then... that noise. That noise was enough to make him freeze where he was, the bite of pie inches away from his face. He slowly turned to the kitchen. "Err... Tori? Did you hear that?"

Toriel quickly moved into the dining room "I... I did indeed, dear... you... don't think...?" She looked to the beginning of the ruins. That meadow of flowers...

Asgore quickly took the bite of his pie, then stood up from the table. "We had better check to make sure." He walked over to the coat-hanger and grabbed his cloak, draping it over his back.

"Right..." Toriel said with a nod. She slipped on her shoes and grabbed her own cloak and led the way out of the house towards the meadow.

Asgore followed behind her closely, his mind racing with thousands of different thoughts. This sound, this shock, was something he hadn't entirely experienced before. The closest feeling he could compare it to is when his son brought a little human home so many years ago. Could it be? Did another human fall down the hole? He had to see to make sure.

Toriel walked beside him, gently taking his hand so she could still lead the way to a point. They moved through the passages, the tunnels, and the puzzles as fast as they could... before finally coming to the meadow beneath the singular whole that led into their world.

* * *

A soft panting, pained, squeaking sound hit their ears. A young girl had fallen, but not really a child like they had dealt with before. An older girl, maybe fourteen... sixteen? Some of the usually yellow daffodils and butter cups were splashed with crimson. The girl had a dagger in one hand and a deep, very deep gash in her side. She was struggling to stand and it seemed to be making the wound worse.

Toriel's eyes widened some. "Oh my..." She whispered, taking a small step closer.

Hearing the noise, the young girl gasped and looked up at them, some of her long light pink hair falling over her shoulder. Her eyes widened some and she fell back, raising the dagger for protection as her hand shook. It looked like she had been really roughed up, but her face read she was prepared to fight more if she had to...

Asgore quickly stepped in front of Toriel, seemingly ready to take a blow if he had to. He looked down at the young lady, keeping his distance. "Dear me... you've certainly taken a nasty fall... are you alright, young lady?"

One intense blue eye stared at them in return, the other still covered by her hair, as she struggled to her feet again, some more red splashing onto the bright yellow flowers as she grimaced. She kept the dagger raised but didn't seem to make any other moves or speak. She didn't seem like she wanted to attack or fight. There was nothing malicious about her. She just appeared like she was willing to fight only to defend herself. Toriel finally seemed to process this.

"It's okay dear, I don't think she wants to hurt us...she appears to just be being defensive..." She said to him hushedly.

A small tear formed in Asgore's eye. "Oh... the poor buttercups..." He quickly wiped it away. "It's okay, young one. We're not here to hurt you. We heard a noise and simply came to check," he explained. His attention drew to the girl's wound. "That injury looks fairly painful... if you'd like, Tori here can help you."

The girl stared at them still, her dagger-hand shaking, her eyes determined and untrusting as her other hand gripped the wound.

"Please dear..." Tori stepped forward. This caused the girl to gasp and scramble back some, shakily pointing the dagger. Toriel put up her hands in a non-threatening manner. "Calm down... calm down... we're not going to hurt you." However, she couldn't help but feel something to knock this poor girl out would be best at this point... it seemed the girl was in a fight or flight mode of some sort...

Asgore cleared his throat. "Perhaps some small talk might work." He kneeled down so he could be at eye level with the girl. "My name is Asgore. And this is Toriel, my significant other. What's your name?"

She stared at them, her hand still shaking as her eyes shifted rapidly between both of them. "F-...Francine..." She spoke shakily, her voice weak and wavering. Her hand still held up the dagger towards them defensively.

Asgore smiled. "A splendid name, indeed." He sat down and removed his cloak, putting it off to the side, showing he had nothing to hide. "Now, Francine... can you tell us what happened to you?"

Toriel gently kneeled next to him.

The girl continued to stare at them. She still shook and looked like she was struggling to speak being shook up and obviously suffering some sort of trauma. "M-my... uncle... hired... chased... tried... to kill... f-fell..."

Asgore's eyes widened. "You don't say... your uncle hired someone... they chased you and tried to kill you... then you fell down... correct?"

She nodded, her body still tense and defensive. The only thing that relaxed a bit was her face some, but she still looked on edge.

"Oh you poor thing..." Toriel said softly.

"Indeed..." He scratched his beard before speaking again. "Francine, if what you say is true... that man must still be after you."

"True, but I doubt he'd come down here after her... most humans think this is instant death or a bottomless pit..." Toriel spoke softly.

"Nnh..." The girl fell to one knee again, panting softly. Her dagger was still raised defensively, even though she seemed to be getting worse.

He stood back up. "I cannot, with a clear conscience, leave you here alone. I know Tori wouldn't want that either." He smiled warmly. "Francine... we won't hurt you. You have our word. We want to help." He slowly reached out his hand to her. "Please... drop the dagger and come with us."

"St-st-st... b-back!" She yelped, slashing the dagger in warning, getting tenser again, blood spilling out a little more.

"Calm down...calm down..." Toriel spoke softly.

Asgore stopped. "Dear me..." He pulled away, grabbing Toriel's shoulder. "Tori, I don't think she's going to listen... we need to get that wound treated immediately," he said under his breath.

"I know... if we don't, the poor dear will..." She sighed. "She's clearly been through something rather horrid... I don't know how to calm her down... and I don't think we could get close enough to knock the poor thing out. Do we know anyone with a sleeping magic or something?" She spoke back softly.

He shook his head. "The only person I can think of is Madjick. Either him or Alphys... she could whip something up..."

"That's fine, I suppose... but... how do we bring them... here...?" She asked glancing at the still petrified and defensive girl. "It sounds beastly, but only if we could manage to knock her unconscious... but then she may be scared of us more when she woke up... how are we supposed to calm her down?"

"Perhaps a peace offering..." He silently dug around in his pockets and pouches, before pulling out a candy bar. "...chocolate?"

The girl froze some staring at the chocolate, it was clear she was hungry but not enough to drop her guard. Asgore saw this and slowly approached her, staying a considerable distance away. He held up his hands before taking the chocolate bar and setting it on the ground and swiping it over to her. "Let's hope this works."

She looked at him before slowly reaching out and taking the chocolate bar and taking a small bite. "Mm..." She voice softly, chewing a bit before taking another bite.

Asgore smiled. "I'm glad you enjoy it." He reached his hand out, slowly. "Now please, Francine... come with us. Let us help you. We promise, we won't hurt you." He chuckled some. "And if you're still hungry, Tori can bake you something to eat." He reached into his cloak again. "Or if you prefer, we have more of these," he said, pulling out another chocolate bar.

She finished the chocolate bar before gasping lightly and flinched away as he moved closer, reaching out his hand. She seemed to be calming down some as she didn't immediately raise up her dagger at him. She saw the chocolate and hesitate, but slowly reached out to him.

He nodded. "No need to be afraid, Francine. I'm about as threatening as a newborn goat," he joked.

Toriel sighed in relief, glad the girl was coming around. "Come along dear, it's alright..." She said.

The girl hesitated a bit more before gingerly placing her small shaking hand into his big almost paw like one. If goats had paws.

He smiled again. "See? That wasn't so difficult, was it?" He placed the extra chocolate bar in her hands.

She slowly gripped the chocolate bar and tried to stand, weakly, her legs still shaking some.

He tilted his head. "Are you alright? Can you walk?"

She nodded, looking down and away.

"Come along dear... let's get you taken care of..." Toriel said softly.

He looked at Toriel and nodded. "Indeed. That wound doesn't look good. Lead the way, Tori."

She nodded and slowly started to guide the girl forward. The silent one was slowly unwrapping the chocolate as she stumbled forward, but her visions was blurring. She felt so... tired, blood was still streaking and slightly dripping down the side of the wound. It wasn't long before she felt her eyes close, her hands dropped with the chocolate and her legs gave. She fell forward, completely passed out.

Asgore's eyes widened. "Oh no!" He bent down and picked her up. "Tori, we need to hurry."

"R-Right!" She said worriedly and she began to move a lot faster, easily bypassing all the trap in the effort to save time. Soon enough, they made it back to the house.

"I'll go grab the first aid kit. Stay here with the child and make sure she's alright," Asgore said, as he rushed into the other room, desperately searching for it.

"I-It's in the kitchen dear, under the sink!" She called after him then gently brushed the girl's hair back. "But... I think we may need more than just a first aid kit..." She mumbled and sighed.

He brought the first aid kit to her. "You have a point dear... I'm going to call Dr. Alphys. She might know what to do." He rushed over to the phone and dialed her immediately. A few short rings later, a nasally voice could be heard coming from over the phone. "H-Hello?"

"Alphys, it's Asgore. I'm over at Toriel's house in the Ruins. We need you to come here immediately," Asgore told her, a sense of urgency behind his voice.

"O-Of course, your majesty... what's wrong?"

Asgore seemed to hesitate for a moment. "...a human fell down here and she's very injured."

"W-WHAT?!" Alphys shrieked over the phone.

"We'll explain when you get here. Just hurry," he commanded.

"O-Okay! I'll be over as soon as possible!" A click was heard and the phone went silent. All that was left to do was to wait.

* * *

 **Wow... that was... actually pretty good.**

 **Mars: See? I told you.**

 **We'll see how the next few chapters play out, then.**

 **Mars: They'll be good, too.**

 **That's for the fans to decide. Thank you for reading this story! If you like it, please leave a review and smash that favorite button! If you wanna keep up to date on this story, hit the follow button as well. I'll do my best to keep up on this story as well as update the other ones that are in DESPERATE need of fixing, editing, finishing, etc.**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


	3. P1,Ch2: Awake and Alive

**So, question... this is takes place after the neutral ending, right? Why is Asgore still alive? Didn't Flowey kill him?**

 **Mars: I'm basing it off of the actual game, but I'm not following it to the book.**

 **Err...**

 **Mars: Asgore survived Flowey's friendliness pellet. That's it. End of story.**

 **Ooooookay... well, let's get started.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Awake and Alive**

Toriel did her best to make the girl comfortable and dress her wound, at least temporarily, while treating the other much less severe wounds. Her and Asgore sat with the girl, who remained unconscious yet still breathing, until there was a knock on the door. Toriel eagerly answered it, relieved upon seeing Alphys.

"Thank goodness you're here..."

Toriel stepped aside to let Alphys in. She was wearing her usual white labcoat and round, thick-rimmed glasses. She carried a large case with her for, presumably, her patient. "I rushed over here as fast I could, Toriel. Is it true? Did another human fall down?" she asked, wheezing.

"Indeed it is... but she isn't as young as what we were accustomed to... and she seems to be hurt very badly... the field was... covered... and she passed out on the way here..." She explained leading Alphys to the room where the girl slept.

"Yikes... that doesn't sound good at all..." She sighed. "Well... I know I'll be able to do something for her. When you told me it was an emergency, I kinda... well... I prepared for the worst." She referred to her bag, which seemed to be brimming with medical supplies, first aid, even a few bits and pieces of surgery equipment. "Err... how is she?" She gulped. "W-W-When she was awake, I mean..."

"She just seems... really scared..." Toriel looked at Asgore. "Really scared, untrusting... a-and defensive... but... it's no wonder... we have reason to believe the poor dear was attacked on the surface and thrown down here to die... she mentioned something about... an uncle? Right dear?" She glanced at Asgore again.

Asgore seemed to be a bit unresponsive at first, before snapping out of his thoughts. "Er... y-yes, Tori. She kept going on about her uncle... he sounds like a foul man..." One could tell that Asgore was deeply disturbed that someone could do this to a child like her. Then again, he had felt the pain of having to take a human child's soul more times than anyone should have to.

Toriel sighed and pet the girls forehead. "She's starting to get warm...you really can help, Alphys?" Toriel asked getting all worried again.

Alphys smiled. "I-I'm sure I can! They don't call me _Dr. Alphys_ for nothing!" She sat down next to the girl, beginning her procedure in her. "Don't worry. I'll fix you up."

Toriel sighed and nodded. "Come on, Asgore, we should let her get to work..." She said. "Just come out when your done...take care of her..." She said softly. Alphys smiled and went back to work. Asgore left the young girl's side and rejoined Toriel, following her outside.

"Toriel..." Asgore spoke quietly. "This girl... is it just me, or... does she remind you of... her?"

"Her? Oh... you mean..." She paused a moment. "You mean... Frisk, yes?" She said, and set about making some more pie and dinner.

He nodded. "Yes, I do... I don't know what it is, but... I just can't shake this feeling. This girl and Frisk... they have that same... 'feel' to them... that kind of air that makes them seem almost as if they're one and the same."

She nodded. "I can agree to a point...but...there is something different about this one...something that's just...the slightest bit...different, but in a good way..." Toriel said softly as she poured him some tea.

He chuckled. "I can agree to that. ...I do hope she'll be okay... any idea on what we should do when she wakes up?"

She shook her head and sighed. "Not in the slightest... she's a different caliber than what we've known... none of the others before were injured like that or running from someone... I'm... not sure how to approach it..." She sighed softly again.

He stood up and walked over to her, hugging her from behind. "It's alright, Tori. I'm sure we'll figure something out... we just need to approach the situation delicately."

She nodded and smiled. "I'm sure we'll figure out... poor thing... I wonder if she will ever tell us what happened..." She looked to the room worriedly. "I hope Alphys is doing okay..."

* * *

An hour or two passed before Alphys finally stepped outside of the room. "Okay... It took a bit of elbow grease, but I think she'll pull through."

Toriel stood up from her chair expectantly and worriedly. Upon hearing the news, she sighed in relief. "That's good news... really good news... I'm... so glad... do... you have any idea what could cause such a wound? Sword? Dagger? We were wondering if she was attacked... though we're pretty sure she was..."

"It was definitely a laceration of some kind, but it looked jagged... I'm guessing she was cut by a serrated knife... a steak knife perhaps? Or something along those lines..." she pondered.

"I see... well... I'm really happy she's going to be okay... how long do you think she'll be out?" She asked softly.

"The anesthesia should wear off fairly soon. After that, it's a matter of whenever she feels like getting up. Her side will be sore for quite a while, though."

She nodded. "Thank-you Alphys... w-would you like some tea and pie before you take off?" She asked.

She shook her head. "Oh, no thank you. I need to meet up with Undyne soon. It's Mew Mew Kissy Cutie 3 Night!" she said before giving a smile and walking away.

Asgore blinked before looking at Toriel. "What's a 'Mew Mew'... whatever she said?"

Toriel laughed softly. "I haven't a clue, my dearest... all I know is that it's some animated show she enjoys very, very much..." She explained with another laugh.

Asgore chuckled some as well. "Almost makes me wonder if we should get one of those 'TV' devices here." He sat down in the chair by the fireplace, before gesturing to her. "Will you join me?"

She smiled and poured herself some tea. "Of course my love..." Toriel moved into the living room with her book, taking her chair which was close to his. "I hope things go well..."

Asgore smiled and took her hand. "I'm sure it will, Tori."

Tori smiled at him, gripping his hand, before sighing and beginning to read to relax herself.

* * *

About three days passed with the girl not stirring much at all. She had been exhausted, probably from the emotional and physical trauma her small, petite body went through. It was only during the wee morning hours of the fourth day that she began to stir. A moment later, she opened her eyes, staring at the ceiling a moment before slowly sitting up with wince. Her hand rested on her still-healing side. She looked around her, not recognizing her surroundings.

"Where... am I...?"

She spoke to no one in particular. She slowly turned her body, her bare feet hitting the soft carpet. She wiggled her toes some, like she missed the feel of such a thing, before slowly standing up. Her legs shook a moment but she regained her composure and stumbled to the door. She reached for the handle and gripped it, turning it quietly before slowly opening the door, poking her head out cautiously.

Asgore stirred some in his sleep before finally opening his eyes. He let out a small yawn before groaning. " _Damn this insomnia... this is the third time I've woken up tonight._ " He sat upright slowly, looking over to Toriel to make sure he didn't bother her. He let out a sigh. " _Warm milk is always the best remedy for sleep... perhaps Tori still has some in the kitchen._ " He stood up and sleepily ambled towards the door, opening it up.

The girl was standing in the living room, looking around curiously and nervously, she hadn't noticed the giant 'goat' monster that emerged from the other hallway. She didn't quite know what to make of everything, not to mention she was rather hungry, and had no clue where to get food, or if she raided the kitchen if it'd be rude or not.

Asgore let out a soft yawn, barely audible before shuffling towards the kitchen. He had worn his favorite purple pajamas with golden sunflower images dotting them. " _I wonder if the child is alright... she's been awfully quiet for days now..._ "

She heard shuffling and let out a soft gasp, hiding behind one of the giant chairs. " _W-W-What was that?!_ " she squealed in her head, looking around nervously.

Asgore shuffled into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator, looking inside, squinting from the light.

"Let's see... leftover butterscotch cinnamon pie... eggs... a few bisicles... a MTT Steak... a hot dog... a hot cat... ah, here we go. Milk." He mumbled to himself, still half-asleep.

She looked back and forth worriedly before slowly dropping to her hands and knees all spy-like and crawling over to the noise coming from the kitchen, peeking inside.

Asgore poured the milk into a glass and put it in the microwave to heat up, letting out a sigh. " _The sooner I get to sleep, the better._ "

She continued to watch him intently from her hiding spot around the wall. She recognized him as the man er... creature, er... monster? That helped her before even though her mind was a bit foggy, and her side hurt like no tomorrow. She was worried though, her defenses raising a bit as she watched skeptically.

The microwave beeped, prompting Asgore to open up and grab his milk. He took a light sip, before walking into the living room and sitting down in one of the many comfy chairs.

She eeped and quickly pressed herself against the wall, watching as he walked right by her. She stared at him, still pressed against the wall, not sure if she should move or not. Asgore gulped the milk, letting out a content sigh. " _Hmmm... I'm starting to feel it already..._ "

The girl looked back and forth nervously, slowly creeping to her hands and knees again and moving towards the room she was in. Her eyes stayed fixed on the monster, her attention focused on him...

...until she ran into a coffee table and the picture on top rattled and fell over, the glass breaking. She eeped.

Asgore's eyes shot open. "...hello?" he asked quietly to seemingly no one.

She eeped again before clapping her hand over her mouth, still sitting where she had run into the table.

He yawned and stood up, surveying the room. "Tori? Is that you?"

She watched from her spot, gasping as he stood up. Man he was big! She stared at him. In the room, Tori was no where to be found. Just the smallish girl on the floor. Asgore looked down to her, shocked at first to see that she had recovered. She had a scared look in her eyes. He stood silently as the two locked eyes, not moving a muscle.

She stared at him, her now bright blue eyes wide, different from the dull blue they were when she was sick and near death. She stared at him, whimpering in fear.

...

...

...

Asgore slowly waved at her. "...hello."

 ** _"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_**

The girl let out a loud scream; the whole house seemed to shake. Hearing the scream, Toriel jerked up out of bed and ran into the living room. "What in the world-!" she began to say, then subsequently went silent, seeing the girl on the floor as well.

Asgore stood in complete silence as the house shook around him; he didn't even notice it. He took a sip of his milk. "...well, I suppose I don't need to sleep anymore."

"P-P-P-Please don't eat or hurt me!" She squeaked out as she pressed against the wall.

"Oh no..." Tori slowly approached. "Calm down... Calm down!" Asgore couldn't help but chuckle. "Eat you? I would never eat you. Nor I would ever hurt you." He finished the last of his milk before setting the glass down. "I'm about as harmful as a Whimsun."

"Wh-what's a Whimsun...?" She sniffled and stared at them.

"Deary, no one is going to hurt you... if we wanted to hurt or eat you, we would have already..." Toriel said.

"Wh-What? How long have I been out?" the girl squeaked out, still very much afraid.

"Let's see... about three days? You were hurt very badly, young one," Asgore spoke softly.

The girl's eyes widened in shock. "Th-three days..." She sat for a moment, processing this new information... this new environment... the two seemingly harmless monsters in front of her. It was almost hard to believe... was this all some kind of dream? Was she sleeping? Or even worse... was she already dead? Her thoughts went away as she cleared her throat. "C-Can... can you tell me where I am...?" She whispered, slowly standing, holding her side.

"Well," Asgore started. "To put it broadly, you're in the underground. More specifically, you're in the ruins. Our home."

"Underground? Ruins? I... just remember being shoved into a hole..." She whispered.

Asgore's smile faltered a bit. " _The hole in Mount Ebbot... That uncle of hers probably pushed her in..._ " He shook off his thoughts. "Can you remember anything else?" Asgore asked gently.

She bit her lip, shuffling uneasily. "Y... Yeah..." She whispered.

His warm smile resurfaced. "Would you like to share it with us? Or are you not comfortable enough, yet?"

She wrapped her arms around herself and shook her head, her face looking very sad and uncomfortable. "I... I don't wanna talk about it..." She whispered. "Not... not right now..."

Asgore held his hands up. "It's okay, it's okay. You don't have to if you don't want to. Tori and I just want you to be safe..."

"I...I don't understand..." She whispered cautiously, eyeing them. Toriel looked at her sympathetically. "Don't understand what dear?" She asked. The girl stayed quiet for a moment before looking back, the pupils of her eyes quivering a bit. "Why you two are helping me... a-and being so nice..." She whispered.

Asgore let out a sigh. "After what it looks like you've been through... it looks like you could use some care and kindness."

"But why... you don't even know me... I could be... like a psycho... or something..." She whispered and bit her lip more.

"Well, I suppose that's just a risk we're willing to take, young one. You were injured. Badly. It was only natural that we help." Asgore gave her a small smile.

"St-Still... you... you shouldn't be too trusting... b-but..." She blushed some and smiled some, looking up at him. "Th-Thanks..."

Toriel flushed some. "Oh my... you're rather adorable when you smile..." She blushed. "Wh-What!? I-I'm not I-I'm uh... uh..."

Asgore chuckled some. "You're safe with us, young one. You have our word." He stood up and kneeled down in front of her. "Now, if I may be so bold... could you please give us your name?"

She stepped back some, a bit taken aback. She blushed some. "O-Oh... uh... I-It's Francine... Francine Montague... B-But everyone just calls-..." She paused. "...c-called me Frannie..."

His eyes brightened. "Ah, Francine. I remember you told me that after you fell down." He scratched be back of his head. "Forgive me. I'm just an old fart." He chuckled some.

She blushed some. "I-It's fine...wh-who are you two?" She asked softly.

"I'm Toriel Dreemurr..." Toriel said and smiled.

"And I am Asgore Dreemurr. A pleasure to meet you, Franci- err... Frannie."

"S-Same..." Frannie said and smiled sweetly. "I... I'm sorry to have become a bother to you..."

Asgore smiled. "It's alright. Make yourself at home." He yawned loudly this time. "Though... perhaps we can wait until tomorrow for the formal introductions... that warm milk is finally starting to kick in..."

Frannie smiled and nodded. "O...Okay... um... thanks... for the room and everything..." She said softly.

"No worries, my dear. Why don't you get a bit more rest, and I'll have a great breakfast for you in the morning, okay?" Toriel gave her a warm, motherly smile. Frannie smiled and looked down some, nodding. She turned to the room, moving away slowly. "O-Okay... goodnight..."

"Goodnight dear," Toriel said and then sighed as the girl disappeared into the room. "Aww, she seems very sweet..."

"I'm very surprised, actually. I didn't think she'd warm up to us so quickly... but I'm glad." He yawned loudly again. "Now... let's return to bed, shall we?" He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her warmly.

Toriel nodded and smiled lightly at him, nuzzling him softly. "Yes... let's..." She said and sighed lightly.

Asgore stalled for only a moment, before nuzzling into her as well. He guided her back to the bedroom, ready for sleep.

* * *

 **Aww, that was kinda sweet. They took her in as one of their own.**

 **Mars: It's Toriel and Asgore. Whaddya expect?**

 **True, true...**

 **Mars: Do you have faith in my story now?**

 **Okay, okay, I trust you a LITTLE more now... so, quick question that I'm sure the fans are DYING to know... when do-**

 **Mars: They are not. Going to make. Skele-babies. _...atleastnotyet._**

 **What?**

 **Mars: Nothing!**

 **Ooookay... I was just going to ask when Sans was going to show up...**

 **Mars: He'll come along at some point. Now do the thing where you tell people to favorite, follow and review.**

 **Okay, okay... Thank you for reading! If you like what you see, smash that favorite button and leave a review. Wanna keep up with the story? Go ahead and hit that follow button as well to keep you up-to-date with this story. See you in the next chapter!**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **So are we gonna let this story sit now so people can actually read it without forcing so much content down their throats?**

 **Mars: Might be a good idea.**


	4. P1,Ch3: The Girl With The Pink Hair

**Mars: Backstory time!**

 **Oh?**

 **Mars: Yup. Time to get a look at Frannie as a whole.**

 **It's about time. People legit have no idea who she is. Nice to see her backstory is gonna be explored a bit.**

 **Mars: Let's get started.**

* * *

 _Part 1, Chapter 3: The Girl With The Pink Hair_

 **The Following Morning**

Asgore let out a yawn, rising from the bed once more. He looked over to Toriel, who hadn't yet risen. With a smile, he grabbed her shoulder and gently shook her. "Tori, dear. It's time wake up." Torie stirred and groaned, sitting up slowly, rubbing her eyes. "Mmm... good morning dearest..." She smiled and pecked his lips. "I suppose I should go start breakfast..."

Asgore rolled his eyes. "You could... or we could stay in bed just a bit longer. Enjoy our morning before hopping right into work," he smiled some.

Toriel blushed and giggled and nuzzled him. "Oh myyyyy, Your Majesty. Are you insinuating something?" She teased and giggled some more. "I mean I'd love that, but the poor... erm... _child_ hasn't eaten in nearly four days... can we even call her a child...?" She giggled a bit more.

Asgore chuckled and kissed her cheek lightly. "I don't think we can. But... you do have a point, Tori. Frannie takes priority right now." He kissed her hand lightly. "To be continued?"

"To be continued..." She smiled and gently pecked his lips before raising out of bed and grabbing her robe, pulling it on as she moved towards the kitchen. Asgore pulled on his favorite button-up shirt, along with some slacks. He followed Toriel, moving towards the kitchen. His stomach growled some. "What's on the menu today, Tori?" he asked her.

"Hm...well, the dear hasn't eaten in a while, so I'm thinking maybe some eggs, bacon, pancakes, and juice... she'll probably be starving..." She replied looking back at him as she was cooking. Asgore smiled, hugging her from behind. "An excellent idea. Sounds like a meal... fit for a ' _king_.'" He chuckled to himself at his own lame joke.

She laughed heartily before smiling at him. "Indeed. I do hope she'll enjoy it... however... we need to figure out what to do next..."

Asgore pondered the idea for a bit. "Hmmm... well... she seems as though she's old enough to take care of herself... perhaps we should keep her here for a few days until she fully heals. Then let her decide on what to do."

"Would she even know though? She's older, true, but she knows next to nothing about this place or who is here..." She let out a small sigh as she cooked.

"Perhaps... we could have someone look after her out there," he said, scratching his beard.

"I suppose, but who is going to trust a human? Especially an older one. They're seen as even more dangerous..." She looked back at him.

Asgore scratched his beard. "What about... the skeleton brothers?"

"Sans and Papyrus...?" She asked. "Hmm... well, I suppose they would be best option. Sans can handle it if things go... bad... and Papyrus is just pleasant..." She'd smile. "That's a great idea my love..." He smiled back at her. "My thoughts exactly, my dear." He kissed her cheek gently. For some reason, he felt extra loving this morning. Toriel giggled a tiny bit, enjoying the extra attention. "We should send word then..."

A pair of feet softly approached behind them. Their guest was awake and standing in the doorway, yawning and rubbing her eyes. "Morning..."

Asgore immediately straightened himself up. "G-Good morning, Frannie! Up bright and early, I see."

Frannie blinked, letting out a small yawn.

Toriel couldn't help but chuckle. "Good morning, my child. I hope you are hungry." Asgore chuckled. "Yes, you have gone quite a while without eating... you should get something on your stomach, young one."

Frannie smiled and nodded some. "Yeah... that sounds wonderful..."

"Good thing it's doooone!~" She sang out as she began to fill Frannie's plate with food. Asgore laughed some at Toriel's singing. She had always had a great voice.

"Take a seat you two..." Toriel said with a smile. "Oh... uh... thanks..." Frannie replied. She blushed shyly, feeling a little awkward and a bit out of place. Asgore took a seat in his usual spot at the table. Toriel hummed lightly as she set the plates in front of them both, then to her own. "Eat up. And there is more if you are still hungry..." She said as she took her seat.

Asgore happily ate his meal that Toriel had so lovingly prepared. "Mmmm... delicious as always." Frannie looked at the food, a bit overwhelmed and not sure where to start or what would be the most polite way to eat. "Go ahead, my child... eat your fill." Toriel said, giving her a warm smile. Frannie returned the smile and immediately began to eat.

Asgore finally finished his breakfast, leaning back in his chair and letting out a sigh of content. "My compliments to the chef." Frannie was still eating her second plate, but was almost was finished. "I'm glad you liked it dear... and it looks like someone was definitely hungry..." Toriel said and chuckled at the girl. Asgore laughed as well. "She certainly is a hungry one."

Frannie soon finished and sighed. "Th-Thank you... for the food, I mean..." She blushed and smiled some. Toriel laughed some. "You are most certainly welcome, dear... now maybe you would like to freshen up and get clean? You'll have to mind your injury though..."

"I would agree," Asgore added. "If I know Tori, she's already set out some clothes for you to change into."

Frannie looked down to her clothes, tugging lightly at them. "I guess... it would be best not to stay in these dirty... bloody... tattered clothes..." She laughed softly and shyly.

Asgore let out a soft chuckle. "Yes, it would look rather bad to have... err... blood on your clothes..." He smiled warmly. "Have you eaten enough?"

"Y-yes... I'm... fine..." She spoke softly, her shy side coming out again. She slowly slid out of the chair. "Um... c-could you point me in the direction of the bathroom?"

Toriel smiled, pointing down the hall with a wooden spoon. "Of course dear. It's down the hallway, third door on the left..." Frannie nodded and shyly bowed, quickly hurrying off.

Toriel let out a small sigh as she watched Frannie scurry away. "Such a sweet girl... but she sure is a shy one...?" Asgore nodded. "Quite the shy one ,indeed..." He turned to her. "So Tori... how long do you think we should wait until we ask her? ...what she plans to do after she heals, I mean..."

"I'm not entirely sure. We should definitely have her meet the others and get to know each other some..." She said.

"An excellent idea," Asgore agreed. "Alphys would be able to get a hold of Undyne... and I'm certain we still have Papyrus's number. Shall we call them?"

"I think that would be a good idea... maybe we can have them over for dinner our something..." She said softly.

Asgore stood up. "It sounds like a plan." A few seconds passed before his face slowly started to hold a hint of worry. "Though... do you think Frannie might feel... overwhelmed by all the guests?"

"Mmm, possibly... maybe just a few at a time, then? Or would four people really be that much?" She said as she was cleaning up.

"Maybe... Sans and Papyrus one time... Undyne and Alphys the other?"

"Mmm... that could work..." She said. "We need to get her more used to us first, either way. And we should probably explain things a bit more to her... all of this is pretty overwhelming in and of itself..." She said softly.

"Hmm... just for tonight, let's sit down and have dinner, just the three of us." He walked up behind her and gently massaged her shoulders. "And perhaps later tonight, we can have some 'dessert?'" he said gently, under his breath. Toriel blushed, giggling some. "Freeeesh!" She giggled and elbowed him playfully. "But that sounds like a great idea..."

He blinked. _"I did not expect her to say yes... roll with it, Asgore._ " He smiled and bent down, kissing her cheek softly. She let out a soft giggle, pushing him away just a little bit. "Would you mind finishing the dishes so I can go get ready and make sure our guest is doing alright?" She asked gently.

A nod. "Absolutely." He quickly gathered the plates and took them into the kitchen, firing up the sink to wash them.

* * *

An hour had passed. Toriel returned, ready, clean, and wearing her usual robe. "How are things going, dear?" She asked, returning to Asgore. He smiled, turning back to her. "Almost finished, Tori." He noticed she was clean, prim and proper as well. "Did you shower as well?"

"Mhm! Indeed I did... I thought it would be nice..." She said and kissed him lightly. The sound of shoes approaching soon coming from behind them. Toriel turned to see their young guest softly coming towards them. She was dressed in a cute little pink outfit that Toriel laid out for her. "I-Is... is this for me?" She spoke softly.

Asgore's eyes brightened. "Ah! She looks adorable! A remarkable choice, Tori." He looked to Frannie. "Do they fit alright, Frannie?"

"They're little big, but... they're really nice... thank you..." She smiled. Toriel laughed softly. "I thought they would suit her very well."

"I agree wholeheartedly," Asgore chuckled. He walked over to the living room after scrubbing the last dish, gesturing for Toriel and Frannie to have a seat. Toriel smiled and followed him before taking a seat, sighing softly. Frannie also followed, kind of shy and awkward still, but slowly getting more comfortable. She found a place to sit and looked at them with a small smile.

"Frannie..." Asgore started. "I was wondering if there was any possibility that you can remember something. We would like to get to know you more."

She flushed some and looked down shyly. "Um... sure... you can ask whatever you like... I'll... do my best to answer... my memory isn't that much in shambles..." She smiled some. Toriel nodded. "If you ever feel too uncomfortable to answer something, just tell us, okay?"

Frannie nodded.

"Well... first off," Asgore began. "How about you tell us about your life back at your home? Your mother and father perhaps?"

Frannie's face seemed to fall some. "O-oh...um..." She looked down and her hands seemed to ball up into fists. "My... parents... they, um..." She swallowed some, "They uh... they both passed away in a plane crash... my parents and I traveled a lot with my dad's job... and this time... something just went wrong... the pilot, my u-uncle and I... made it out somehow...but my parents and everyone else..."

Toriel gasped softly, her hand going to her mouth.

"Oh... erm... my apologies... I had no idea..." He attempted to change the subject. "Err... what about your childhood? I bet you were the cutest little tyke," he chuckled.

"N-no... it's... it's okay..." She smiled sweetly. She then giggled some. "I-I guess... I wouldn't really know. I was an only child... my parents traveled and worked a lot... so... I guess I was a bit lonely...to say the least...servants don't really make the best friends but... I was happy for the most part..." She smiled some.

Asgore blinked. "Servants?"

"Mhmm. My mom and dad owned and ran a very successful travel agency... they... were very well off... " She blushed and laughed some.

"So you're from a wealthy family. Fascinating..." He chuckled a bit before a solemn look crossed his face. "I suppose it would be rather lonely with your parents so busy... but at the very least they had a wonderful daughter like you."

"I... I.. I guess..." She blushed some and laughed shyly. "It... it was lonely but, I made it through..."

"Well," Asgore started. "You don't have to be alone any longer if you don't want. We're here for you." He gave her a warm smile. "And we have plenty of friends who would love to meet you as well."

"I... really have no where else to go... and... no home to return to... so... I guess I'm stuck here, anyways.." She forced a smile and a laugh.

Upon hearing those words, Asgore's smile faltered some. It hurt his heart to hear her say that. Though, he was able to force a smile all the same, one that looked happy but was empty at the same time. "I'm sure you'll love it down here, Frannie. It may not be what you're used to, but Tori and I will do our best to make sure you feel welcome here." As they talked, a thought wormed it's way into Asgore's mind. " _I wonder... is there any possibility that she may want to go back to the surface?_ _...no ...no, I doubt she would want to. It sounded like a lonely life for her up on the surface... not to mention her... uncle. I should hope we never run into him. ...though if we do, all we would have to do is give Undyne a call._ "

"We definitely will. Everything is okay and nice once you get used to it. There are a lot of good people, er... _beings..._ down here..." Toriel smiled at her.

"That's nice to know... uh... th-thank you..." Frannie said softly.

Asgore smiled. "You're quite welcome." He leaned forward a bit. "Do you have any questions for us?"

She shook her head some. "N-no... nothing really... just... thanks for taking me in like this... we... always were taught monsters are bad but when a long lost girl in my town returned, she argued to the death that monsters were good and kind... just misunderstood... turns out edge was right..." She laughed some. "That was a long time ago though..."

Asgore's eyes widened. "A young girl? Was it... twelve years ago, perhaps?"

She thought a moment. "Y-yeah... about that long..."

Asgore went pale. Well, as pale as he could with his fur being completely white. "Frisk..." he whispered, barely audible. He looked back at Toriel in surprise, a bit of worry on his face. Toriel was just as shocked as he was. "Our Frisk?" She sponge softly.

"Yes...i believe that was her name... she was quite a bit older than me. Honestly, I'm surprised I remember...i was only 5..."

Asgore let his mind wander a bit. " _She... defended us? ...it looks like she managed to get through to them... at least, I think she did. Frannie did seem scared when she saw us..."_ He smiled to himself. _"She was always a good kid... even though I didn't know her that well before she left, I'd very much like to see her again... she must be grown by now. ...I wonder if she remembers us."_

Asgore finally regained his composure some. "I... I see... that's quite a surprise indeed... it's been twelve years but... it only feels like yesterday that Frisk was here." He fell into an awkward silence, looking at Toriel as if to signal her to try and change the subject.

Toriel wasn't very good at reading the signals. "How is she? Do you know?" She asked eagerly.

"W-Well, I uh... sh-she got married... I... I think she has a baby now..."

Asgore's eyes widened again. "...married? Has it really been that long?"

Frannie nodded and smiled awkwardly before she turned her head and coughed some. "Sh-she is very happy, don't worry..."

The clock in the living room sounded out with a ringing sound, signifying that it had already turned to noon. Asgore chuckled. "My, it feels as though we've been talking forever." He looked to Frannie. "Well, if there's nothing else to say, then you're excused. There are some toys you can play with in your room, if you wish.

"Toys?" She raised her eyebrow and giggled. "Mr. Dreemurr... I'm sixteen..." She giggled again. Toriel smiled and giggled herself. Asgore sweatdropped. "Err... sorry... it's hard to break the mindset of a father..." He said, sheepishly.

The girl laughed some. "It's okay... I know I look rather young... I am pretty short..."

Asgore cleared his throat. "Well, either way, we're done with questioning. You can go back to your room if you wish... or you can explore around the ruins. Just... make sure you don't stray too far if you do go out."

Frannie nodded and stood. "Oh... um... you wouldn't happen to have any... books down here, would you?" She asked shyly.

Toriel seemed shocked but pleased. "You... like to read, +

my dear child?".

She nodded with a small blush. "Y-Yeah... I love it, in fact..."

Toriel smiled happily and nodded. "The room over there is a library. Help yourself."

Frannie smiled shyly and happily and hurried to the library.

"What a sweet girl..." Toriel said with a small sigh. "Indeed," Asgore agreed. "It warms my heart to see her smile as she does..." He turned back to her. "So, do you still want to go through with the plan? Keep her here a few days before contacting Sans and Papyrus?"

She nodded. "I think that's a good plan... I'm delighted that she loves to read..."

He smiled. "Who knows? You may bond with her faster than anticipated."

"Possibly... but she seems like a rather closed off girl... I feel like she has been hurt a lot... but... it is just a feeling..."

He approached Toriel slowly and rested his hand on her shoulder. "You have nothing to worry about, Tori..." He slid his hand up her neck and to her cheek, rubbing it lightly. "You are a natural mother. I am sure Frannie will warm up to you swiftly. We just need to show her that we are no threat to her. That... and I'm certain she will need some time to adjust."

She nodded. "Indeed... but... I think she will learn to be happy here... and if she wants to return to the surface... maybe we can find a way to go with her without... killing her in the process..."

"Right. Of course. I'm sure we can find some way, Tori. But we shouldn't worry about that right now." He moved his hand and scratched behind her ear, knowing it was one of her favorite spots to get attention from. She blushed and leaned into the scratch some. "Mm... that's no fair..." He chuckled some. "Maybe so. I do love to see your reaction." He looked back at her with a warm smile, stepping in just a bit closer to her.

"Shall we go take some time for ourselves my love?" She asked softly.

He leaned in close to her, inches away from her face. "I thought you'd never ask," he said with a smile, before kissing her.

She blushed and kissed him back gently. "Lead the way, Your Majesty..." She smiled softly.

He wrapped an arm around her waist, holding her firmly. "As you wish, my queen." He led her down the hallway back to their room, opening the door up before disappearing inside.

* * *

 **Ew, goat love.**

 **Mars: I know, right? But, I had to throw something in there for people who like that stuff.**

 **So I guess Sans and Papyrus will show up in the next chapter?**

 **Mars: Maaaaybe... do the thing.**

 **Thanks for reading! If you like the story, be sure to hit that favorite button and leave a review. Wanna keep up with the story? Hit the follow button to stay up to date with the story. See you in the next chapter!**


End file.
